Za Kulisami: Sequel
link=http://totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama:_Island,_The_Mini-Series Przenosimy się do ostatniego odcinka Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, gdzie to widzimy, jak w morderczym wyścigu o milion złotych dochodzi do zwrotu akcji. Czternaścioro szczęśliwców, którzy wpadli do wody, zostali wybrani do następnego sezonu, ale co z resztą? '' '''Chris McLean:' Do zobaczenia w.. PLANIE.. TOTALNEJ.. PORAŻKI! Reżyser: Cięcie! Ekipa zebrała się i w krótkim czasie wyłowiła szczęśliwców.. Ale co z tymi, co wpadli do galarety?.. No, siedzieli tam a ekipa zdążyła się ulotnić. Eva: Halo?! Czy ktoś zamierza nas wyciągnąć?! Katie: '''Nie sądzę, jakoś tutaj cicho.. '''Sadie: '''O tym samym pomyślałam! '''Katie: Jej! Jak dobrze, że jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami! Sadie: Inaczej ludzie umieliby czytać w naszych myślach.. Noah: Myślałem, że utknięcie w galarecie jest wystarczającą idiotyczną rzeczą. Przekonujecie mnie, że bijecie tą galaretę na głowę. Courtney: Haaalo! Nie pozwolę! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie wolno im tego zrobić! Ja też chcę walczyć o milion. Noah: Nie uważasz, że powinnaś im to powiedzieć a nie NAM? Tyler: '''Właśnie.. Ktoś wie, jak pozbyć się tej galaretki byśmy mogli wyjść? '''Courtney: W ogóle, od kiedy problem jest wyjść z galaretki?! Courtney próbuję się wydostać, ale ani drgnie. Noah: Ta galeretka musiała być bardzo stara. Katie: A może ją zjemy? Sadie: Świetny pomysł Katie! Katie: Wiem, ale pomyślałam o tym jak spojrzałam na ciebie. Sadie: Twierdzisz, że jestem gruba?! Noah: Takich rzeczy nie trzeba nawet komentować. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Sadie: To się nagrywa? Tak, widzę lampkę, a więc.. Jak on śmie komentować moją wagę! Sam wygląda jakby dopiero, co urwał się z postu. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Katie: Sadie zawsze zazdrościła mi, że mogę zjeść jedną eklerkę więcej niż ona. Eva: W sumie ta chuda larwa ma rację. To galaretka. Noah: ..W której się kąpiemy. O nie, ja tego nie tknę. Courtney: Poza tym.. To galaretka.. I do tego zielona.. Fuj! Cody: Musimy to zrobić! Próbuje podnieść się wyżej, ale tylko głowa wystaje mu z galaretki. Tyler: A ty, od kiedy tutaj?! Cody: Byłem tutaj cały czas.. Tyler: Koleś, nie strasz.. Polana Po niemal godzinnym wyjadaniu, przez prawie wszystkich obecnych, galaretki koloru zielonego zebrali się oni na polanie sądząc, że wystarczy poczekać na ekipę, która po nich przypłynie. Katie: Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja jestem zdania, że powinniśmy jednak dać sygnał.. Czy coś. Noah: Ciekawe, czym? Tyler: Na jednym z zawodów zostaliśmy uwięzieni w saunie, i nie mogliśmy otworzyć drzwi, wszyscy ciągnęli za klamkę, ale nie dało rady! Czekaliśmy tak 5 godzin! Na szczęście usłyszeli nasze krzyki.. Eva: Ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że sauny zwykle otwierają się do zewnątrz..? Tyler nagle zrobił wielkie oczy i odsunął się na bok. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Tyler: Przez całe życie żyłem w kłamstwie! Courtney: Jesteście tacy dziecinni. Na szczęście mam swój telefon i mam dobry zasięg. Sadie: Katie, przypomnij mi, jak tylko stąd uciekniemy, muszę przenieść numer do innej sieci.. W Cytrynie mają strasznie słaby zasięg.. Katie: Tak to jest, jak się kupuje telefony od Tajwańczyków! Eva: 'Wy tępe bliźniaczki zero-jajowe, możecie być cicho, chociaż na moment, bym was nie zamordowała?! ''Courtney przewróciła oczami i próbowała zadzwonić, ale zasięg był za słaby. '''Courtney: Co?! Ale jak?! Ten telefon powinien złapać zasięg nawet na Oceanie spokojnym! Cody: A może spróbujmy gdzieś wyżej? Ezekiel: Co masz na myśli? Noah: A ty tu skąd?! Ezekiel: Byłem cały czas.. Katie: Potwierdzam, dłubał w nosie cały czas.. Sadie: Czekajcie, ja byłam koło niego i jadłam tą galaretkę.. O nie. Odwróciła się i zaczęła wymiotować a zaraz za nią Katie. Noah tylko się od nich odsunął. Courtney: Okej.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Courtney: Sądziłam, że po programie będą normalniejsi. No wiecie, taka poza do show.. Jak mogłam się pomylić.. Eva: Dobrze złamasy! Musimy dostać się na najwyższy punkt! Cody: Ale.. Może najpierw ogarniemy je i dopiero ruszymy..? Courtney: Zostaniesz z nimi.. Reszta za mną. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Cody: Widzieliście? Robi to bym zwrócił na nią uwagę.. Leci na mnie. Wzgórze Cody pozostał z Katie i Sadie, do czasu aż przestaną wymiotować, natomiast Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Tyler i Noah ruszyli na wzgórze. Tam też zobaczyli szczątki porozrzucanych mikrofonów i śmieci. Eva: Rany, te miejsce wygląda jak mój ogród. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Noah: Z każdą kolejną minutą zastanawiam się, czy bezpiecznie jest stać koło niej. Courtney: Cisza! Muszę się skupić.. Wyjęła telefon i zaczęła wybierać numer. Courtney: Akurat teraz zwiechy.. Nienawidzę Door Phone.. Jak można było takie coś stworzyć.. Tyler: Pokaż, ja mam podobny telefon. Podszedł do niej, ale ta go odrzuciła. Courtney: Zabieraj te łapy! Eva: Courtney! Stwarzasz same problemy! Courtney: Co powiedziałaś, świrusko? Noah: O nie. Courtney pożałowała swoich słów. Tyler odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. Eva: Jak.. Mnie.. Nazwałaś? Courtney: Ja, ja, ja przepr-praszam. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Ezekiel: 'I wtedy widziałem Courtney po raz ostatni.. ''*słychać głos zaskoczenia* Tak, umiem mówić! Eva ruszyła biegiem na Courtney a ta zaczęła krzyczeć. Przestraszona wybiegła w stronę urwiska i w ataku paniki tak podniosła ręce, że telefon jej się obsunął i wypadł z dłoni spadając z urwiska. '''Courtney: Nie! Moje darmowe rozmowy! Przybliżyła się bliżej klifu, a Eva wykorzystując sytuację zepchnęła ją z niego. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Eva: Nigdy nie czułam się lepiej.. Uśmiechnęła się na dźwięk krzyków Courtney. Tyler: I jak teraz sobie poradzimy? Courtney tak jakby.. Zniknęła z telefonem. Eva: No w sumie, nie przemyślałam tego. Noah: Brawo. Eva: I tak nikt jej nie lubił. Noah: Apropo sympatii do uczestników.. Nagle nadleciał helikopter i z niego, na linie, zsunęła się dziewczyna o czarnych włosach. Louane: Okej, nagrywa się? Tak! Witaaajc.. czekaj, nie powinno być was więcej? Noah: Można powiedzieć, że trzy osoby zajmują się sprzątaniem a jedna sobie pływa. Kim ty do licha jesteś?! Louane: Nazywam się Louane i chcę wam coś zaproponować! Eva: Nie, nie. Nie biorę już używek. Louane: Nie to.. *szeptem* Ale jakbyś zmieniła zdanie, znam dobrego dostawcę *szeptem* Eva mrugnęła okiem. Louane: Wracając.. Może chcielibyście wziąć udział w kolejnym sezonie o podobną kase? Świerszcze Louane: ..Dorzucę Saunę.. Wszyscy ochoczo podnieśli dłonie do góry. Louane: To kiedy się zjawi reszta? Noah: Jak tylko przestaną wymiotować.. Louane: Spokojnie. Helikopter powinien dać radę. Zostawiłam na autopilocie. Eva: Czyli tym czymś na górze.. Ty kierujesz?! Louane: No tak.. A co? Wszyscy lekko się przerazili na widok maszyny pozostawionej w powietrzu samej sobie. Nagle słychać było lekki pisk. Tyler: Co to było…? Loaune: Chyba właśnie autopilot się zepsuł.. Lepiej będzie jak stąd teraz uciekniemy. Louane zaczęła szybko biec a zaraz za nimi reszta prócz Tylera, który wpatrywał się w powolnie spadającego helikoptera. W ostatniej chwili Eva wróciła i zabrała ze sobą Tylera. Siła była tak duża, że odrzuciła wszystkich na dopiero co wchodzących, Katie, Sadie i Cody’iego i zaczęli się turlać. Sadie: Zaraz znowu zwymiotuje!! Dziewczyny zaczęły piszczeć w momencie turlania się na ziemię. Było słychać trzaski patyków pod nimi, acz wreszcie wpadli do pozostawionego po ekipie wózka, który z siłą ruszył do przodu. Koniec przejażdżki skończył się na molo, gdzie wszyscy wpadli do wody. Oszołomiona Louane zaczęła kaszleć. Loaune: No *kaszel* przynajmniej *kaszel* skończymy tak jak finaliści Planu Totalnej Porażki.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Louane: Czuję, że będę miała z nimi świętną frajdę.. Cody: Zaraz, a gdzie Courtney? Louane: Nieważne! Wynosimy się stąd! Sygnał z helikoptera przed chwilą zanikł, więc pojawią się za jakieś 15 minut by nas zabrać! Tymczasem Courtney cała przemoczona wróciła na wzgórze. Wzdryga się na widok zniszczonego wraku samolotu. Rzuciła na ziemię telefon i zaczęła lamentować. Courtney: BYLI TACY MŁOODZI! CZEEEMU! Ściemnienie obrazu. Wyskakuje nagle na czarnym tle Loaune. Louane: Gorąco zapraszam na nowy sezon,'' Totalnej Porażki: Wyspy! (Total Drama: Island, The Mini-Series)'' Ostateczne ściemnienie obrazu. Kategoria:Odcinki Mi Kategoria:Total Drama Island: The Mini-Series (Odcinki)